Anniversary
by Waterdancer
Summary: An AU set a year after "Rio". Felicity and Oliver celebrate their anniversary on a budget. Fluff, banter, and implied sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

"Anniversary"

Rated: PG-13/R for implied sexy times, and language

Summary: An AU set a year after "Rio". Felicity and Oliver celebrate their anniversary on a budget. Fluff, banter, and implied sexy times.

A/N: HUGE HUGE thank you to nocturnalwrites for being my beta and really helping with the proper terminology for the horses. Also, Arrow, Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen, and all secondary characters are the property of DC/CW. If I made money from this, I would write all day. PLEASE leave me feedback, let me know what you think.

Everything was all set for their anniversary. He was sure she would say no because they were still paying for their honeymoon, but he had made a promise to her.

"Hey." Felicity called while leaning against the door of their bedroom. She had just gotten in from a run, and it didn't escape Oliver's notice how sweaty she was. A sharp memory appeared in his head of him licking it off of her in the foundry after a 'training session' "What are you doing?"

"Hmm? What? Playing Angry Birds." He closed the laptop and laid it next to him. She had been hovering around him for the last few weeks peeking over his shoulder and "borrowing" his thumb drive trying to find out what he was up to. It always led to very interesting methods of questioning.

"Angry Birds, Oliver? On the laptop? You know that it can only be played on my tablet. What are you up to?" She walked into their bedroom, making her way towards him.

The closer she got, he could see the gleam on her stomach, which was presently his favorite place on her body to pay attention to. Licking his lips, he looked down at his hands.

"Me? I'm up to nothing, Felicity. In fact, I was going to ask you how your run went?"

"My run? It went fine. Time is better."

He looked up at her with a slight smile. "Hey. You're kinda sweaty."

"Yeah, I am. That is usually what happens after a run. Should probably go shower."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. "Not sure why. You're just gonna get that way again." He kissed her stomach.

"Jesus, Oliver." She sighed. "You know I'm going to find out what you're up to. This distraction-_mmhm damn you_-isn't going to work."

"Working so far," he said between kisses. He began to slowly work her yoga pants down her hips. "We'll talk later."

"No." She groaned as his lips ventured lower. "We—_you're not playing fair again—_let's talk now." He stopped as he felt her hands in his hair.

"You're not going to let this go?" He looked up at her with his best puppy dog eyes.

She laughed. "Not even when you look at me like that."

"Alright, fine. You know that our anniversary is coming up—"

"I'm aware. We agreed that we weren't going to do anything because we're still paying for our honeymoon."

"I know but then I realized that I hadn't kept my promise to you. Having time just for us. I planned a little vacation for us."

"We've had time. Plenty of time. We're always together at the Foundry and here. Hey, it's fine." she started while tracing the outline of his jaw.

"No, Felicity, it isn't. I miss it being just Oliver and Felicity. Digg and Roy are…_okay._"

She snorted. "I'm sure they'd like to know that they are okay."

"Hush. You know what I mean. I can't do the things I would do with you with them…

Felicity snorted again.

"Listen, I just really miss my wife, and this time away will let me show her how much. So, let's go away for our anniversary."

"How much do you miss me?" she said quietly, still tracing the outline of his jaw. He turned his face into her hand, and kissed her wrist. "More than I can even say. So?"

"So, I can make the time for this vacation, but I think we should discuss it some more," she answered smiling. She stepped back and began to toe out of her running shoes. "After my shower. That you should join me for."

Oliver woke up to a soft and very much still asleep Felicity lying across his chest. He started to play with her hair, and smiled when she grumbled.

"Mmm…not a morning person, O'iver. Not before coffee."

"I'll make it myself, but we've gotta get to the airport. Remember, anniversary?"

Felicity buried her face into his chest and looked up at him through her tousled blonde hair. "Yeah, anniversary. I remember discussions about that last night during our shower." She gave him a sleepy smile.

"Several, in fact," he countered. His kissed the top of her head, and took in the scent of honey. He made a mental note to make sure their destination had plenty of her favorite shampoo. "So, coffee, and then we leave…"

"Kentucky can wait," she sighed burying her face into his chest. As much as he would've loved to spend the first day of their anniversary weekend in bed, and doing plenty with her to show how much she was missed, they had to get to the airport.

"Felicity…" He tensed when he felt her lips press a kiss to his chest. He knew she was trying to distract him, and it took most of his control not to let her. So he thought. He had cornered the technique on distracting her but based on her slow kisses down his chest, she had been paying attention. "Come on, we've gotta get up."

"Someone's up already," she giggled as she rubbed against him. "Our flight doesn't leave for at least five hours, and the airport is only 20 minutes from here. Besides, you've been missed too." He clenched his jaw when he felt her fingers trail down his thighs. "We have five hours."

"Felicity…we.."

"Five hours, Oliver," she said as she began to stroke him. Dammit it all to hell, he thought to himself as she reached up and kissed his neck softly.

"You're going to be the death of me," he mumbled as she continued to pepper kisses along his collarbone. "Come here." She squeaked as he wrapped his arms around her back and flipped them.

"The absolute death of me…" he started as he hitched one of her legs around his waist.


	2. Chapter 2

Six hours and a missed flight later, they pulled up to the house a family friend had agreed to let them borrow for the weekend. The entire flight had been composed of Oliver kissing Felicity, of Felicity torturing him by hiking the skirt of her summer dress just high enough to be tempting. The highlight of the flight had been when the attendant gave them a dirty look after Felicity moaned his name as he kissed her neck. He had been thankful they had the last row on the flight.

"This is beautiful," she said as they both got out of the car. "How did you manage this?" Oliver had to agree with her view of the property. It was a converted farmhouse that had additions added as time had gone on and the stable where the horses were kept had also been expanded. It brought back memories of his childhood.

"I haven't been here since I was a teenager, but Jack is a friend of my family…actually he's a friend of my father. The Queen name still means something down here." He took their bags out of the trunk. "The horses are—"

"Horses?" She started as they walked towards the door. "I've haven't been horseback riding since I was a kid. My high school had a field trip to a ranch in Las Vegas, and it was an Elvis themed ranch—which isn't as rare as you would think…"

"An Elvis ranch?" he asked. He couldn't help but picture Felicity in a gold lame shirt, and shiny jeans.

"Yup, an Elvis ranch. There were Elvis themed events. A 'Hunka-Hunka Burnin Love' barn dance. A 'Viva Las Vegas' fashion show. I didn't go to the dance though although my friends made me dress as Priscilla Presley."

"A 'Hunka-Hunka Burnin Love' barn dance? Seriously?"

She turned and winked. "Completely. There were so many BAD Elvis impersonators. That's Vegas for you."

"I learn more and more about you every day," Oliver said as they entered the foyer of the house. "Is there photographic evidence of you dressed like Priscilla Presley?"

She gave him a cheeky smile. "We can discuss that once we're home. There may be a pair of go-go boots from a few Halloweens that need to be dusted off."

Oliver made a mental note to hold her to that promise.

"Is your friend going to be here? I'd love to thank him for letting us stay here this weekend." She walked further into the house, turning around to take in the warm settings. The living room was painted pale beige, with crème drapes covering the windows. The French doors faced a large garden where tables were already set up for their anniversary party later that evening.

"He'll be here later. He mentioned something about throwing us a party but after that, the house and the grounds are all ours." The party had been something that he had wanted to do for sometime for her. The idea of lavish galas, and fancy cocktail dresses were long past but having an anniversary party for his wife seemed to be a no brainer.

"A party? I didn't know about that!" She smiled at him. "Oliver—" she started as she walked over to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Surprise? I had to keep some things from you about this trip. Its bad enough you were able to find out about this. I have to keep some secrets," he said solemnly.

"Some?" she asked. "What else are you keeping from me?" She reached under his shirt, and trailed her nails across his stomach.

"Nothing," he said clearing his throat. She had managed to distract him before they left Starling City and while he didn't mind the distraction, he wouldn't let her 'win' this time. Although, he'd admit later, Felicity always won. Each and every time.

"You sure?" she asked again looking up at him, and biting her lip. Oliver cursed under his breath. It was one of the many things that drove him crazy about her. The way she sighed his name when she was exasperated with him, the way she smiled when he actually started to enjoy the TV shows she DVR'd, or his favorite, when he was able to distract her in bed, and she ran her fingernails down his back. He was sure he still had the marks on his back from earlier in the day.

"Oliver?" He blinked, and looked down at his wife who was snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Where'd you go?"

Right. Anniversary party. "Nowhere. Just thinking about how much I love you." 

"And I love you. Now, what else are you keeping from me?" He chuckled as she looped her fingers around the waistline of his cargo pants.

"Nothing, Felicity. You found out about this trip—"

"That you told me without any trouble."

"You found out about the anniversary party—"

"I didn't have to ask…"

"There isn't anything else." He gave her a pointed look and hoped that she would buy it. He had another surprise but he had to keep that particular secret. It was the point of the whole weekend.

"Bullshit," she said with a pout. She pulled him closer to her, and stood up on her toes. "I have ways of making you talk, Mr. Queen," she said with a very bad Russian accent.

"I'm sure you do, Mrs. Queen," he responded with a slight smile. "But I can hold up to all sorts of torture…even yours." He was looking forward to the "torture" she had planned.

"Is that a challenge, Oliver? " She settled back onto her heels. She quirked her eyebrow, and gave him a wicked smile.

Damn that smile. He knew what was behind it, and if her earlier attempts at interrogation were any indication, where she pretty much could get anything out of him—it was going to be a long day. "Maybe," he started. "Maybe not. I do know that you don't like mysteries. So, give me your best shot." He looked at his watch. He had little over 24 hours before the party would begin, and the final part of their trip could begin.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Yes, he was definitely in trouble. The best kind but trouble nonetheless. He had 24 hours to hold out. Just one day. With a curt nod, she turned on her heels and went to explore the rest of the grounds.

What had he gotten himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

"Oliver!" Felicity shouted as she trotted out of the stable on a beautiful gray mare. He took in her attire as well. Her jeans were tight in all the right places, and she had worn another one of his shirts. He waved as she kicked the horse into motion. Although he had only just learned a little about her past, he wasn't surprised to see her take to horseback riding. "She's a natural, Oliver." His friend, James, said as they both watched her enter the paddock. "I thought you told me she grew up in Vegas. Nothing about horseback riding." His eyes followed her as she nudged the horse from a trot to a canter. He was supposed to admiring her skills with the horse, but all he could focus on was the way her legs looked in her jeans and of course he could think about how much better they'd look around his waist.

He only had 12 hours to left.

"Oliver. Oliver." His friend snapped his fingers in front of his face. "I was asking, did you need anything else for the party tomorrow? I've made arrangements for the final guests, and everyone should be in place by tomorrow night. Has she figured out what you have planned?"

Oliver tore his eyes away from Felicity who had dismounted her horse and started to walk into the stable. Ever since he told her about the anniversary party, she had tried everything to get him to reveal the final part of their weekend. He had walked in on her wearing his dress shirt and nothing else. It was something that she knew had turned him on from the first time he'd seen her in his clothes in the foundry. She'd even worn her hair in the messy bun he loved to play with when they were having sex. She had him lay on the bed, and worked every bit of sexual magic she had in her arsenal to get him to talk. He almost had when he let her restrain him, and rode him so slow that it had taken every bit of his control not to sing from the rooftops what he was keeping from her.

He had to talk to her. "No, she hasn't figured it out yet. She's tried though."

James gave him a sidelong glance and chuckled. "Yeah, I heard the conversation last night."

Oliver felt his face grow a little warm at James' comment. "I'm...um…"

James held up his hand while shaking his head. "This is your first year together, and it's your anniversary. When I first met my wife, we were pretty much inseparable. You and Felicity are mirror images of us."

"That means a lot coming from you," he said. He had fond memories of James and his wife each time he would come to visit the stable with his father. Melissa always had a ready smile, and made everyone feel welcomed. They were always holding hands, and smiling at each other. Although he had been a teenager at the time, he had always hoped that he would the fact that he would find someone like Melissa. The fact that James compared his marriage to theirs gave him a sense of pride. Although he and Felicity had only been married a year, he couldn't and didn't want to imagine his life without her. He always kept his wedding band on a chain around his neck during patrol, and always tight against his chest. It always led to teasing from Diggle and Roy. "Are you guys going steady, boss?" Roy would say with a chuckle. But he didn't care. "If I didn't say it already, thanks, James, for helping me out with this party. I'm not sure I could've pulled this off without it."

"Don't mention it," the older man shrugged. "House is too quiet nowadays with the kids being spread all over the country. It's the least I could do to help an old family friend." James dusted off his hands, and nodded towards the stable. "Go. Talk to your wife. I have business in town. The house is all yours until the party tomorrow."

"Thanks." He made his way towards the stable. He had tried to keep his composure while he watched Felicity in the paddock, and he had for the most part—until James had said he would be gone for the rest of the day and evening. His brain now thought of the ways he could repay her for her "torture" session late last night.

Oliver leaned against the door and watched Felicity groom the mare. She had a small smile on her face, and seemed to be in her own world. His eyes scanned the length of her legs, and he decided that he would definitely need to have them around his waist in the near future. Since she wouldn't let him touch her, he would have to get more creative.

"And how do you expect to do that?"

Snapping out of his reverie, he looked at Felicity who had turned around and was giving him one of her most wicked smiles. In her hand, she had another apple, and her other hand was hitched on her hip.

"You heard that?"

She nodded. "Heard everything. You're slacking on your ninja skills," she said with the smile still on her face. "I heard you when you crashed in the stable." Felicity's smile held a lot of promise of what their afternoon and night could hold.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that I crashed in here, Felicity. I just came in to say hi. Hadn't had a chance to talk to you since this morning."

"Oh, we talked, Oliver but not about what else you're keeping from me about the party tomorrow." He tried not to gawk while she took a bite out of the apple. He was beginning to think he was losing his mind because it made no sense to him that watching Felicity eat a piece of fruit would be a turn on. He was enthralled as she licked her lips.

"Oh, fuck it," he mumbled as he crossed the distance between them. "I'm going to kiss you, Felicity."

She placed her hands in front of her. "No, you can't touch me." She stepped further back. "Not until you're ready to tell me everything. Remember we agreed." If Oliver didn't know any better, and sometimes he did when it came to his wife, he was starting to think that the lack of them touching had gotten to her as much as it had gotten to him.

"We did. You wouldn't let me touch you until I was ready to tell you everything. However," he stopped as he looked at her lips. Yeah, he was going to do this. "This is just a kiss, Felicity. We've kissed before and I can kiss you without actually putting my hands on you. So…"

"So..." She looked up at him with wide blue eyes. He could hear her breath hitch and he knew he had won this particular battle.

He lowered his voice. "Let me kiss you." Before she could answer, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He could taste the apples on her mouth and he immediately wanted more. He resisted taking her into his arms because if he was going to "win" this particular battle of wills, he couldn't touch her.

"See…" he said his voice still lowered. Taking a deep breath, he stepped back and looked at his wife. Her cheeks were flush with arousal, and she looked unsure of the "no touching" rule she started earlier in their weekend. Hell, he wasn't sure he was going to be able to stand it for much longer. "Told you I can kiss you without actually touching you." And he really wanted to touch her.

Oliver looked down at his watch. Only 10 hours to go. "I'll see you inside."

He was in the kitchen when he heard Felicity come in. After he left the stable, he had taken to keeping himself busy and not trying not to think about the way Felicity looked at him after they kissed. He had been true to his word. He hadn't placed his hands on her when they kissed and it had been hard not to. He really wanted to put her against the wall and hear her moan his name when he slid his fingers-

"Hey," she called to him when she walked into the kitchen. "Snack?"

He looked down at the plate of guava fruit. It was a holdover from their honeymoon in Rio, and something that he had asked James to have on hand for him.

"Yup. Remember in Rio? The guava fruit." He held out the plate to her. "I've already had some. I was going to bring it out to you."

"Of course, I remember Rio and our flat…"

"Without electricity," they said in unison. A smile appeared his face as memories of their honeymoon flooded his mind. It was there that he discovered Felicity's love for guava fruit and their mutual love for kitchen counters. "That was an amazing vacation. Did I ever thank you for it?" he asked while she took the plate of fruit from him.

"Thank me?" she asked as she took a piece of fruit and bit into it. He watched as some of the juice from the fruit dribbled on her chin. She went to wipe her chin with her fingers and he really wanted to lick the juice off of her fingers. "There isn't anything to thank me for, Oliver. It was our honeymoon, we are supposed to celebrate, y'know like semi-normal people. I wasn't going to let you brood about your situation at the time. "

"I know that the situation hasn't been ideal at times, and that I can't do the things I could do before—" His voice trailed off. Dammit. He hadn't planned on bringing up his current state of financial affairs during this vacation but he couldn't help it. There was so much that he wanted to do for her.

"Hey." She put the plate of fruit down and touched his face. He leaned into her touch. It didn't escape his notice when she sighed. "Do you know why I agreed to marry you?"

"Because you couldn't stand to see me mope after you anymore?"

She smiled. "Well, yes, but really, it was because of this." She pointed towards his heart. "Your heart is what made me love you. Yes, the Queen name and resources made our other job easier, but your heart is what makes you the man that you are, Oliver Queen. That is why I married you, okay? So, what do you say to us taking this plate of fruit upstairs? There are some things we need to discuss." She toed out of her boots, and took the plate of fruit with her.

God, he loved her more than she would ever know. "What about that no touching rule you started?" He called after her. He was a bundle of energy and had plans—lots of them—that involved Felicity's body.

"Not one of my brightest moments, Oliver. I didn't think you'd actually agree to it. You coming?"

"Not as much as you're about to be," he muttered as he followed behind her. He grinned when he heard her laugh.


	4. The Party (Epilogue)

The Party

As Oliver and Felicity entered the courtyard, the party was in full swing. Oliver's eyes found James standing by the bar serving drinks to their friends. "How did you pull this off?" Felicity asked while waving at John and Lyla who spun around on the dance floor. "I mean, I knew about the party, but this is just so beautiful, Oliver." He looked over the courtyard, and his friend had really outdone himself. Each of the bushes at surrounding the courtyard had strings of white lights on them. The pool, which he and Felicity were able to use the previous night, had even had lights in it. The trellis had been draped in white, and had lights wrapped around it.

"Why, Mrs. Queen," he murmured as he brought her close to him. "It seems that I am still able to surprise you."

She hummed as she waved at Sara and Nyssa who were occupying the bar and regaling James with stories. Based on the look on his face, he seemed to be enjoying the attention. "I'll go make the rounds and say hi to everyone."

"Ollie!" He turned to find Thea and Roy walking into the courtyard. "Sorry, we're late. Someone" she pointed to Roy, "insisted on not using GPS."

"It's a lot easier when I have Felicity giving me directions," he grumbled. "GPS is pointless."

"I'm just glad you could make it, Speedy. Both of you." He hugged Thea and shook Roy's hand.

"Has she figured out why we're really here?" Thea asked as they watched Felicity hug both Sara and Nyssa.

"No, and its not that she hasn't tried. She doesn't know about us renewing our vows. As far as Felicity is concerned, this is just an anniversary party. Did you bring it?" he asked while waving at Barry and Iris who were also dancing close to Diggle and Lyla. His eyes found James who motioned to him. The wedding official had arrived.

"Yup, right here, big brother," Thea said handing him a small velvet bag. It was one of the only pieces of Queen jewelry that they were able to salvage after he had lost the company a year ago.

"Everyone," Oliver started as he made his way to the front of the courtyard. "Let me first thank you all for coming out to celebrate our anniversary. I know for some of you," he glanced at Sara and Nyssa. He smiled when he saw Detective Lance hug Felicity. "it was a long trip. So, we thank you." He cleared his throat. The nervousness that coursed through him only seemed to happen whenever she was involved.

"Second, yesterday, Felicity told me why she married me…"

"Because you couldn't stop moping after her!" Roy shouted and promptly was elbowed by Thea.

"Well, there's that," Oliver said with a chuckle. "But what she said is that it was my heart that made her want to marry me. Felicity." He motioned to her. "Could you come here?"

Felicity looked at him strangely as she met him at the front of the courtyard. "What are you doing?" she asked leaning into his neck.

He took her hand in his and bent down on one knee. "Since I didn't do it right the first time, I figured I'd do it properly this time." He cleared his throat again. "Felicity, yesterday, you told me that it was my heart that made you want to marry me and I love you for that. But my heart wasn't complete until you blew into my life all those years ago. It just took me longer than it should've to realize it. So, I was hoping that you'd do me the honor of marrying me…again?" He looked at her expectantly.

"This is what you were keeping from me?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"This is okay, right? I mean, I didn't want to go too far over the top, and I know that we're already married and-"

She placed her fingers over his lips and smiled. "I'm usually the one who does the babbling between the two of us. This is more than okay, Oliver. Of course, I'll marry you…again."

As the official concluded the wedding, Oliver couldn't help but look at new emerald wedding band that went on top of the diamond wedding ring. It was striking contrast much like him and his Felicity, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
